


you're not alone

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI KEIJI, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: Akaashi has never celebrated his birthday before.Bokuto's about to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LIL FANCY PRETTY BOI I LOVE YOU
> 
> lil birthday one-shot for akaashi keiji, my absolute favourite from haikyuu!!
> 
> (at time of posting, it's 5 december where i live so)

  
Akaashi Keiji was sad.

Nobody had wished him happy birthday.

Not even his own boyfriend of 8 months.

Bokuto had called in sick, yet he had not even texted Akaashi.

Akaashi was usually quiet during class, and the fact he always scored at the top of his class didn't help him to make friends, it only decreased the chances of anyone even talking to him.

Practice had come and gone, and now he was sweaty, disappointed, and on his way home.

His family was strict, never making a huge deal out of the occasion either, so Akaashi had never had a proper celebration for any of his past sixteen birthdays either— and he was about to add another year.

Dragging his feet, Akaashi made it to his house's front door, unlocking it and stepping in.

He took off his shoes, and then did his usual routine of putting everything from his bag back where it belonged, before heading up the stairs and towards his room.

There was a weight in his chest he couldn't get rid off, a knot in his throat, and his mind was clouded with sadness.

"This happens every year Keiji, boyfriend of no boyfriend," he muttered to himself.

He opened his room door, but was immediately tackled to the floor.

"Happy birthday, Keiji!" An unmistakably cheery voice yelled, and Akaashi's eyes widened.

"W-What are you doing here, K-Kou?" Akaashi's eyes scanned his boyfriend's face, and all he found was Bokuto's sincerity and love, spread out all over his smiling face.

"I called in sick today because I needed time to do this!" Bokuto said as he stood up, helping Akaashi up as well.

Bokuto pointed into Akaashi's room, and Akaashi felt so happy he could cry.

The room was decorated with all the pictures Akaashi and Bokuto had taken together since they met, along with several team photos and several photos just of himself.

A pile of presents sat on his bed, brightly wrapped and in all shapes and sizes.

"The team didn't wish you happy birthday because I told them not to! The minute one of them starts talking about your birthday, I knew my plan would be revealed!" Bokuto grinned, but Akaashi was still staring at his room, speechless.

"Akaashi? Do you like it?" Bokuto's voice had lowered immensely, a sign that he was afraid that Akaashi was mad.

And as if something had exploded within him, Akaashi began crying.

"Keiji, no! If you don't like it, I can take it all down! I-It's okay! I-" Bokuto was cut off  
by Akaashi crashing his lips onto the third year's.

Akaashi pulled away, tears rolling down his cheeks, yet a large grin was plastered across his face.

"K-Koutarou, I love it," Akaashi stammered, and suddenly everything clicked.

"Keiji, you've never celebrated your birthday, have you? Because of your parents," Bokuto hugged his boyfriend, running his hands through Akaashi's hair.

Akaashi merely nodded, before gently pushing Bokuto away and running towards his bed, sitting down beside the pile of presents.

He wiped away his tears, a large smile still on his face as he picked up the present at the very top— the present from Konoha.

"I'm celebrating it right now, though." Akaashi smiled, as he started ripping the wrapping paper.

Bokuto grinned, running over to join his boyfriend.

He'd never seen him so happy, and Bokuto knew he wanted to make Akaashi to smile like that everyday.

* * *

 

"Here, I saved my present for last," Bokuto smiled as he passed the small gift to Akaashi, who excited ripped the wrapping paper off.

Inside sat a small owl plushie, with green eyes and brownish-black covering. It had Akaashi's name stitched onto its belly in white, with a golden heart beside it.

"Do you like it? I managed to get the nice man to stitch your name on the front of it's even nicer!" Bokuto grinned, and it was then Akaashi's turn to tackle Bokuto.

"I love it, Koutarou," Akaashi smiled, filled with cheer. Bokuto's golden eyes softened, and he smiled back.

"I love you, Keiji," he said, before kissing Akaashi senseless.

* * *

_("Let's go out for dinner tonight! I found a place that sells really nice Nanohana no Karashiae!")  
_

_("Okay, Koutarou.")_

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! hope you enjoyed that lil fic
> 
> nanohana no karashiae is akaashi's favourite food! its boiled rapeseed plants with karashi mustard dressing (so fancy)
> 
> feedback and comments in general are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> cya!
> 
> tumblr: thewritingloser.tumblr.com


End file.
